A device which cuts a web member, which has a plurality of fibers including tows along a machine direction and which continues in said machine direction, at intervals in said machine direction, said cutting device of a web member characterized by having an intermittent conveyance mechanism which intermittently conveys said web member in said machine direction, a disk shaped rotary blade which rotates about a rotary shaft along said machine direction while moving in a crossing direction which crosses said machine direction while said web member has stopped being conveyed so as to cut said web member, and a downstream side pushing member which pushes said web member against said intermittent conveyance mechanism so as to limit movement of said web member at a position at the downstream side of a cutting position in said machine direction while said rotary blade is cutting said web member has already been invented (see PTL 1).
If using the above-mentioned such cutting device, it is possible to secure good cuttability compared with a cutting device which cuts a web member by pressure between a cutting blade and receiving blade like in a cutting device of PTL 2.